charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorgons
Gorgons are a type of demon that originated in Ancient Greece more than 2800 years ago. History Origin During the dawn of Greek Age and legendary monsters Medusa, a powerful witch during this time along with her sisters, was trapped and raped by the Sea God Poseidon, in the temple of Athena. Despite, Medusa's innocence in the situation, Athena still saw this action as a great betrayal and punished her by transforming her into the first Gorgon. Switches & Stones After a student named Brett shared a picture of Daphne "guilding the lolly," and refused to take delete it, she cried in a fountain. Hearing Daphne's cries and sympathizing with her, Medusa answered her and rose from the water. A couple days later after touching a rune in the Vortex Viribus under the Vera Manor, Macy Vaughn has a nightmare of a student from Hiltowne Univeristy screaming and running before being turned to stone. The following morning, she goes for a run and ends up seeing the statue from her dream. When the Charmed Ones and Harry Greenwood return to inspect the statue, Medusa pretends to be an artistic on looker, stating that the artist is trying to depict mens' fear of powerful women. Later that day, Harry Greenwood informs Macy that two more statues appeared, relieving her of her fear that she had "demoned out" in her sleep. Later during a party thrown by Kappa Tau Kappa and Phi Delton Upsilon, she takes advantage of the it's Ancient Greek theme and sneaks around. Upon walking into one a room and finding two other students making fun of another girl on their phone, she proceeds to petrify them. She then proceeds to petrify all attendees including Harry, Charity, and Parker. As she continues her attack, the Charmed Ones confront Medusa by tricking her into using her power on Macy's reflection, then Maggie-in Mel's body, freezes her, giving Macy the opportunity to decapitate her. However, Macy hesitates and realizes that Medusa's power only works on those that look away because she "wants to be seen." Maggie unfreezes and Macy talks to her saying she's sorry about Medusa's curse only being placed to hide the pain caused by a powerful man, promising that she and her sister will right this wrong doing done to her, Daphne, and others, that now her pain is seen and that she can let go of the pain and all the victims. Macy's sympathy works and Medusa disappears, setting all the students free. Powers and Abilities *'Gorgon Form:' The ability to shift between human and gorgon form. *'Petrification:' The ability to change another being into stone. *'Sensing:' The ability to determine the location and status of other beings. * Immortality: The ability to live a potentially eternal life. Book of Shadows Entry Medusa The Most powerful known gorgon Medusa was one of three sorceress sisters - Medusa, Stheno, and Euryale. She was renowned for being an enchanting beauty Poseidon could not resist her and raped her in Athena's temple. To punish her for this she was transformed into a demon with serpents hair. Known Members *Medusa References Book of Shadows Entry * Medusa's full entry in the Book of Shadows is currently unknown. Category:Demons